


Her Prince

by grayble



Series: Classification AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breastfeeding, CGLRE, Classification AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Gen, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Canon Compliant, Pacifiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayble/pseuds/grayble
Summary: Allura didn’t really know Lotor that well. She knew that he and his younger sister Acxa were both in the running to own the Sincline’s multi-billion dollar company, and that he could be cold and standoffish. But when she hears the gossip that he’s been cut off from his family after his classification, she can’t help but go after him; and possibly makes the best decision of her life.





	Her Prince

High school was always hectic after first semester break; not only because of the holidays, but because most people of age were classified between semesters. Some people wouldn’t even come back after they were tested, but that was mostly the Littles. Caregivers and Neutrals were strongly encouraged to continue schooling after classification, while Littles weren’t.

It was around lunch when Allura took a headcount of the missing students. She was on ASB, and it was her job to make sure that everyone handled the post-classification transition smoothly. As she was running through the list of names, she noticed that Lotor Sincline was absent today.

“Odd,” She muttered. “His sister Acxa is here.”

Allura found her way to the shady tree that Acxa, Lotor, and their friends had all claimed as their lunch area and waited for a break in their conversation. The girls were all laughing at something that Zethrid had said.

“Pardon me, ladies. Has anyone seen Lotor? He appears to be absent today.”

The girls suddenly became very quiet.

“Didn’t you hear?” Ezor asked.

“Hear what?”

She turned to Acxa. “Do you wanna tell her?”

Acxa frowned. “Our parents cut him off after his classification came back. I haven’t heard from him since.”

“What? Why would they do that?”

“He’s a Little.” She shrugged. “And they told us that Little’s don’t have any business running the company. Only Neutrals and maybe Caregivers.”

“He can’t help that! It’s a genetic–!”

“It’s a genetic status that’s apart of everyone. I know, I took Biology. But Mom and Dad don’t seem to care.”

“Where is he now?”

“Since when do you care?”

“Zethrid, relax. She’s a Caregiver. She’s just acting off of instincts.” Ezor said.

“It’s not just that. He’s been abandoned by his parents. That’s not something that should happen to anyone.”

Acxa sighed. “Narti, can you pull up the address of that place?” She nodded silently, then pulled out her phone and began typing. “She’ll give it to you.”

Allura nodded, content with the answer. “Would you come with me to see him after school?”

“I can’t let my parents know.”

“I understand. But he’s your brother and–”

She rolled her eyes. “I didn’t say ‘no’, Altea.” Acxa smirked. “You have my number. I’ll meet you there.”

~

Allura arrived and met Acxa in front of the Little’s Care Facility. The two went in and waited in line for the front desk.

“Next.” They walked up to a serious-looking man at the front desk.. “Hello, my name is Kolivan. How may I help you?”

“We’re here to see my brother, Lotor Sincline.”

“What’s your name and status?”

“Allura Altea. Caregiver” He wrote something down.

“Acxa Sincline. I haven’t been classified yet. I’m in middle school.”

Kolivan nodded. “I’m not supposed to allow visitors unless accompanied by an emergency contact number, but since we didn’t receive one on his form–” He thought for a moment. “I can make an exception. I’m sure Lotor would be happy to see a familiar face.”

Kolivan met them at the door and usher the two down the hall. He stopped in front of a door and turned to face them. “He hasn’t been showcasing normal behavior for his age range. Even though he’s between a year or two old in headspace, don’t expect him to talk. He’s still very closed off, and a bit jumpy. ”

Allura turned to Acxa, who remained stoic. Kolivan opened the door and led them inside. The room was pale blue, with an assortment of generic Little furniture.

“Let one of our Carer’s know if you need anything.” He shut the door behind them.

The Little sat up in his crib and stared at them. He whined, curling into a ball. For someone as tall as Lotor, it was surprising how small he could make himself look.

“Hey, buddy.” Acxa smiled softly as she approached the Little. “How are you?” Lotor huffed, backing further into the corner. Acxa turned to Allura. “Why don’t you try?”

“Me?” She asked. “But you’re his sister.”

“And you’re a Caregiver. He might respond better to someone he knows will keep him safe.”

“But, we hardly know each other. Whenever we interact, he seems to dislike me.”

“My brother has a funny way of interacting with people.”

Allura hesitated, then looked over and saw that Lotor was staring directly at her; as if she were something like an oasis in the middle of the desert. She slowly approached him, making sure to show him everything that she was doing.

“Hi sweet boy.” She smiled. “Would you like me to hold you?”

Lotor hesitated, then reached up towards her. Allura lowered the bars of the crib and cradled Lotor in her arms. He whined and pawed at the collar of her shirt, tugging it down a bit. Allura giggled and moved his hand away.

“Someone’s hungry, huh?” Acxa cooed.

“Can you go get one of the Carers?”

Acxa nodded, then quickly returned with one.

“Hello, I’m Regris.” The young man said. “You said Lotor’s hungry?”

“Yes, it would seem.” Allura smiled at the boy as he mouthed at her chest again.

“That’s new.” Regris raised an eyebrow. “He hasn’t asked to be fed since he’s been here.” He took Lotor from her, gently shushing him as he sat down and covered himself with a blanket.

“It’s okay, baby. You’re safe.” Regris gently murmured to the boy, patting his bottom. After a moment of gentle coaxing, the hushed sound of Lotor nursing could be heard. “He’s hasn’t asked for anything, really.” Regris frowned.

“Why is that?” Allura asked.

Acxa sighed. “Our parents aren’t very nurturing. Less so with Lotor than me. All I know is that things were bad between him and them before I was old enough to know what was going on.”

Allura was fuming. She had always known him to be brooding, if not a bit shy. But just the fact that he was neglected, if not abused by his own parents, made her stomach sick and her blood boil.

“Mama!” She was snapped out of her thoughts. Allura looked over at Lotor, who was now sitting on Regris’s knee with his arms out toward her. She blinked, still processing what had just happened.

“Mama!” He said again, making little grasping motions with his hands.

Regris had his arm wrapped around Lotor’s waist, also staring in shock. “That’s his first word. Do you want to hold him again?”

Allura looked to Acxa, as if asking for permission. She nodded. Allura lifted the boy into her arms and cooed when he buried his face into her collarbone.

“Mama’s here, baby boy.” She smiled. “Mama’s right here.”


End file.
